1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a tape for fixing an electrode assembly and a method of manufacturing a battery.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A secondary cell can convert electric energy into chemical energy, store the chemical energy, and generate electricity as necessary. A lead storage battery, a nickel-cadmium (NiCd) battery, a nickel-hydrogen (NiMH) storage battery, a lithium ion (Li-ion) battery and a Li-ion polymer battery are known as secondary cells.
A battery may be manufactured, for example, by receiving an electrode assembly inside a can and injecting an electrolyte. In general, the electrode assembly is small in size compared to the can, and thus a gap is formed between the electrode assembly and an inner wall of the can.
In this case, the electrode assembly received in the can may move or rotate to some degree inside the can due to external vibration or impact. In this case, inner circuits may be disconnected due to damage of a welded region of a tab, thereby causing undetected power outage.